Ice Mage Play Time
by Tashyxo
Summary: Gray and Lyon decide to let in and play along with a running threesome with a new guild member. The girl in this is made up, and this simply is pure smut so please do not read if you do not like guyxguy stuff or threesomes.


I starred for a while at the sight in front of me, Lyon was naked and some awfully arousing noises were coming out of Thalia's mouth. Another thing to add to the list of things that drove me crazy about her. I just watched quietly, and I would watch until I was noticed, but I was a ninja and that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Ah… L-Lyon…" Thalia breathlessly moans, as I watched her arch up off my couch. Whatever he was doing she liked it a lot.

"Do you want me to stop Angel?" He purrs softly, slowly pulling away from his actions.

"No!" She exclaims, and relaxed back onto the couch as he once again returned to doing those movements again. "Ah… mmmm Lyon... Don't stop."

I wanted to be the one pulled those moans from her, making her feel that good. I wanted her to moan my name, and beg me not to stop. Just picturing that made me have to resist the urge to run in there and join them or to moan rather loudly.

I watched as Lyon moved one of her legs over to rest on the back of the couch, and the other one over so her foot rested on the floor. I had read enough porn novels to know what this meant, Lyon was gonna have a taste of something other than the lips on her face.

My eyes drifted to her messy hair and flushed. Those perfect lips were a-gape as she moaned quietly, and her breathing began to pick up. Even in this state she was perfect. Lyon slowly sank into a crouching position, after he left a trail of kisses down her body. He rested between in her legs, running those cold fingers over her thighs and looked down at her while licking his lips.

She opened her eyes and that's when those green eyes met mine. "Gray!" She squealed and went to cover that beautiful body of hers.

"Calm down Angel, It's only gray. Why don't you tell him what you told me before this started." He purred, the lust was thick in his voice much like it would be in mine if I spoke. I watched as Thalia stopped moving and her cheeks flushed bright red.

I slowly made my way in the room and stood in front of her, I ran my fingers her hair. "Come on Thalia... I'm sure I will enjoy it." I had never heard my voice like this before, deep, raspy, filled with need and lust.

Her eyes slowly drifted up to meet mine, and she looked at me like she was innocent little baby. "I-I.." she stammered, then squirmed around a little bit. "I told Lyon that I wanted you both to…" She stopped and stood up to be in front of me completely. "to freeze me to the bed… and… and make me be a dirty girl." She whispered looking up at me.

I almost choked; did she really just say that? Deciding to play along with the little fantasy in her head; I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me so my leg was between here. "Is that so?" I purred, beginning to rub my knee against her. I thought I heard her brain shaking because she shook her head violently.

I pulled her hands behind her and froze them in ice. Her face twisted in a little bit of pain but she moaned at the pleasure. I continued to move my knee against her, harder and faster now. She began to pant, and writhe on my knee with pleasure.

"More… More Gray…" She moaned, no she was begging. She was begging for me to give her more; I decided to relax back the rubbing just to tease her a little bit. "Come on Thalia, beg for it. Show me and Lyon what a little slut you can be." I purr to her, but I didn't whisper so Lyon heard every word.

She lean back in my arms and moaned. "Gray… More." She begged, as Lyon came over and made her go back up straight. I sped up the rubbing again, just to please her.

"Such a good little girl." Lyon purred.

"Yes Masters… Such a dirty little girl…" She moans, as she arches against Lyon.

"Masters eh?" I smirked, looking down at her, god the things I could do to her right now. "Yes! Yes!" She squeaked as I drove my knee harder onto her as I rubbed her little swollen nub.

"Oh god..." Lyon moaned, I hadn't really noticed I was rubbing him as well as Thalia. My face turned blood red.. why was that so erotic to watch? Lyon and her melting away in a puddle at my touch.

"Thalia? Why don't you tell your masters what you want to do?" I purr, as I wrapped my lips around her nipple and began to flick my tongue over it.

"Ahh… Ohhh... Grayyy…" She moans, and whimpers.

"No… No… Bad girl… It's Master to you and Lyon." I grinned at the two of them.

"M-master…." She was interrupted by the whimpers of Lyon. "Pl-pleasure L-Lyooonnn and l-let me watch..." She whimpered quietly.

I watched Lyons face turned blood red, as my leg began to get wet.

"I will do it because it makes you so wet." I purr in her ear as I pull away and let the two of them stand on their own. I watched as she went and sat on the couch and started sucking on her two fingers.

"Oh fuck…" I moan, as I watched her and felt Lyon start to palm the ever so tight bulge in my pants. My eyes began to flutter at the sudden shock of pleasure. I snapped myself back into reality, and what my job was to do for the two of them.

"Get on your knees…" I growl, seductively as I ran my fingers threw Lyons hair. "Use that pretty little mouth of yours to make my cock feel good." I purr, running my finger over his plump bottom lip.

Lyon dropped to his knees and hauled my pants down to my ankles. I hissed as the air touched my dick, felt so nice and what was gonna be even nicer was Lyons mouth around my dick. I watched him with hungry eyes, I needed this more than I was willing to admit.

Lyon finally began to lick from the base to the tip as I was incased into the warmness that was his mouth, he used his cold hands to pump what wouldn't fit in his mouth. I didn't feel like pushing the little guy to suck on all of me…. The first time anyway.

"Do you like that? Ah god… Fuck! Do you like making me feel good?" I half growl, half moan. "Jesus Lyon… That fucking feels amazing."

Those dark eyes peered up at me threw his eyelashes, he blinked a few times and went back to working that magical mouth. I hear small breathless moans coming from the couch; slowly my eyes drifted over to look at Thalia on the couch, watching the scene unfold. She had two fingers deep inside herself while she desperately tried to get some sort of relief.

"That pretty little mouth is making me feel so good." I groaned. "Do you like making me moan Lyon?" He mumbled and hummed with his mouth still around my dick. He was drooling but not stopping to clean it up. The messiness f this and the gags he made every now and then made this so much better to watch.

"Come on, Stand up and bend over for Master." I purr down at the white haired boy. He did exactly as I said, I smirked down at him and spread open his ass cheeks. I gave his right one a nice smack, then the left one. I got a moan out of both him and Thalia.

"Are you gonna watch me fuck his tight little asshole?" I purr seductively towards Thalia. "Mmm? Watch me tear him apart and then come over and fuck that little pussy of yours." I growl. I was so horny and I had two people at my mercy.

"This may hurt a little.." I say to Lyon as I grab his hips and start to push myself into him. "Uh fuck, that's tight." I moan. He didn't seem to show me any signs of pain so I kept pushing into him.

"Ah Fuck Gray!" He groaned and jerked his hips. I grinned down at him and slowly started moving.

"I never thought I would hear you moan my name" I tease him.

"Just shut up and fuck me already." He growls.

"Just remember you asked for it." I say, before I began slamming into him. He was tight but the feel of his ass was weird compared to a nice pussy. I was happy to call myself Bi but Lyon was the first guy I had gotten to put my dick. Most times I bottomed; Like the time me and Natsu went at it, or that time me and Loki got frisky together.

The friction of Lyons ass on my dick, the moans escaping his and Thalia mouths, my own slutty thoughts and actions pushed me over the edge.

"Dimmit!" I exclaim, as I haul out and release all over Lyons back, he must of came shortly before me because the coffee table was covered in white streams of cum.

"Look at the mess we made…" I laugh with satisfaction. "Now it's your turn." I smirk over at Thalia. Me and Lyon slowly made our way over to her.

"What's this?" I touched a wet spot on the couch. "Did me fucking Lyon make you cum?" All I received was a nod, and a moan.

"Then you are just gonna love this." I smirk and pull her towards me. "I bet you stretched out this cute little pussy for me? Didn't you?" I purr. Yet again I got a moan and a nod.

I opened her legs wide, then spit on my dick and slicked it up. I started to push in, I groaned. Now that felt good.

"Do you want Master to fill up that little pussy with his cum?" I purr.

"Yes. Fuck yes!" She groaned loudly.

"Such a naughty little girl for me." I started slamming into her much the same way as I did to Lyon. I shifted around so I could slam into her g-spot and give her the best orgasm of her life.

Lyon sat on the couch beside us, and she began to jack him off. His dick slowly twitched back to life with every tug she made. I leaned my head down and encased one of her nipples in my mouth. My tongue began to flick back and forth over it, as I slammed into her g-spot. Just listening to her yelp and squeal and moan for more made me want to cum again.

"Masters gonna cum." I groaned, my head fell back as I felt my second orgasm coming.

"M-Me too" she panted, she started to work her hand double time to make Lyon cum too.

"All at once…" I say with a grown.

"He-here… Fuck! I'm cuming!" Lyon shouted as his back arched and he coated his stomach in white streams.

"Ahhhh! Gray!" Thalia squealed as she tightened around me and hit climax.

"Here it comes!" I groan as I fill her up with my cum. I pulled out afterword's and collapsed on the couch beside the two of them.

"I never thought you would fuck me Fullbuster." Lyon panted.

I laughed and looked over at him. "You got a nice ass, remind me to smack it the next time I see you in public"

"Don't you dare Fullbuster. It hurts enough now as it is." He groaned and rolled on his side to rub his sore butt. Thalia giggles, and she snuggled into me.

"That was hot." She panted.

"We should do it again sometime." I suggest.

"We should" Lyon says as he walks to the other side of me to join the snuggle.

"Goodnight Gray. Good night Lyon." Thalia mumbles.

Me and Lyon both hum in response as we all fall asleep.


End file.
